pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Streets of Miami (Teil I)
"Streets of Miami (Teil I)" ist die neunte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Sie ist überdies die erste Hälfte des 1. Crossover-Events mit der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Miami Black" und das Midseason-Finale von Staffel I. Liam und Ricardo brechen nach Miami auf, um den Frachtauftrag für Oswald Stone zu erfüllen. Unfreiwillig mit dabei ist Cassie, die aus der Stadt gebracht werden sollte. Das ungleiche Gespann bekommt es bereits auf der Hinfahrt mit den Georgia Kingz zu tun und gerät in Schwierigkeiten. In der Stadt selbst gelingt es der Gruppe zwar, die Zielperson, ein sterbliches Mädchen namens Peyton Stone, zu finden, dann aber werden Sie mit dem gefürchteten Sabbat konfrontiert und bekommen es mit dem ambitionierten Bolton Harris zu tun, der das Mädchen für seine eigenen, zwielichtigen Pläne entführen will. Handlung Die folgende Nacht beginnt für Liam exakt so, wie Er es geplant hatte: Viona Ghost erfüllt Ihre Abmachung und kidnappt Cassie aus Ihrem Hotelzimmer, noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang, um Sie dann in einem lichtundurchlässigen Schlafsack zu den Avana Uptown Apartments zu bringen. Dort nimmt Liam den Ghul in Empfang und entfernt den Pflock, mit dem Viona sichergestellt hatte, dass Cassie während der Fahrt keine Probleme machen wird, wenn Sie erwacht. Die irritierte Cassie ist zunächst außer sich, dass Liam Sie entführt hat, der den Grund für sein hartes Vorgehen nicht einmal erklären kann, da Er die Operation der Ahnen bezüglich Ihrer Erzeugerin nicht gefährden will. Er versucht die Entführung als Teil einer Überlebenslektion für Cassie zu tarnen, doch diese ist daran überhaupt nicht interessiert. Sie besteht darauf, Ihre Erzeugerin in Kenntnis zu setzen, damit diese sie abholen kann. Noch ehe Liam reagieren kann, pfählt Viona die junge Vampirin erneut und gibt dem Ventrue den Ratschlag, den Pflock das nächste Mal erst zu entfernen, wenn Sie sich bereits einige Meilen in Richtung Miami befinden. Liam stimmt dem zu und betrachtet die Schuld, die Viona bei Ihm hat, damit als beglichen. Er trifft Vorbereitungen für die Abfahrt, während Er auf Ricardo wartet, der sich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang ebenfalls bei Liam's Zuflucht einfinden soll. Ricardo kämpft indes nach dem Aufwachen immer noch mit seinem kochenden Blut, dass Ihm in den vergangenen Nächten immer wieder Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat. Als Er Blutheilung nutzt, um seine Verletzungen der letzten Nächte zu regenerieren, um für die kommende Nacht gewappnet zu sein, erweckt Er damit erneut das Tier der Brujah in seinem Inneren. Sich mühsam beherrschend eilt Er hinaus in die Hunter Hills, um nach Blut zu suchen. Einer jungen Joggerin, die zufällig seinen Weg kreuzt, wird genau das zum Verhängnis, denn Ricardo verliert endgültig die Kontrolle, reißt Sie nieder und trinkt Sie bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus. Als Er die Kontrolle über sich zurückgewinnt, wird Ricardo schlagartig klar, was Er da getan hat. Noch ehe der junge Brujah realisiert, in welchen Schwierigkeiten Er sich befindet, erscheint unvermittelt Cara Jackson und kann Schlimmeres verhindern. Sie erklärt dem jungen Vampir, dass die Bestie die Kontrolle über Ihn hatte und dass dies in Zukunft nur schlimmer werden wird, jetzt, da das Tier erstmals frei war. Ricardo, dem das seit seiner Verwandlung noch nie passiert ist, beginnt erst jetzt langsam zu begreifen, was der Vampirismus tatsächlich bedeutet. Geschockt und traumatisiert hilft Er Cara, die Leiche zu zerteilen, in einen Sack zu verpacken und zum hiesigen Schlachthof zu fahren, wo diese an die Schweine verfüttert und somit sämtliche Beweise vernichtet werden können. Als Cara dann aufbricht, um Ihre eigentliche Mission für die Nacht zu erfüllen (Sie ist Teil der Truppe, die Aretha Naglbloom festsetzen soll), lässt Sie einen schockierten Ricardo zurück, der einige Zeit für sich braucht, ehe Er sich mit Liam in Verbindung setzen kann. Liam ist nicht erfreut, als Er von Ricardo's Problem hört, denn Er wollte eigentlich direkt nach Sonnenuntergang aufbrechen, um den Zeitplan einzuhalten, Jacksonville vor dem Ende der Nacht zu erreichen. Mit der gepfählten Cassie Star im Kofferraum fährt Er direkt zum Schlachthof und sammelt Ricardo dort ein. Der ist immer noch völlig aufgelöst und beginnt nun zu verstehen, warum Liam seine Existenz als Untoter so sehr verachtet. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Ricardo's Zuflucht, wo Dieser sich neue Kleidung besorgt und seine Ausrüstung holt, fahren die Beiden dann endlich los in Richtung Miami. Die Fahrt verläuft zunächst relativ ereignislos, mit Ricardo, der immer noch verarbeitet, was Er getan hat und Liam, der Ihn nur zu gut verstehen kann, da auch Er erst unlängst einen Unschuldigen getötet hatte, was Er Ricardo letztlich auch erzählt. Den ersten Zwischenstopp machen die Beiden an einer Tankstelle am Highway, etliche Meilen von Atlanta entfernt. Dort entfernen Sie auch den Pfahl aus Cassie's Brust und versuchen der schockierten Toreador die Situation zu erklären, ohne Ihr die Wahrheit über Ihre Erzeugerin zu berichten. Cassie ist außer sich und zweifelt an der Freundschaft zu Liam und Ricardo, die versuchen, Ihr klar zu machen, dass Sie nur das Beste für Sie wollen. Noch ehe die Gruppe sich aussprechen kann, beobachten die Drei einen gepanzerten und von der Polizei eskortierten Lieferwagen, der aus Atlanta in Richtung Jacksonville fährt. Nur kurz darauf setzen sich mehrere Geländewagen von der Tankstelle aus in Bewegung und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Liam und den Anderen wird rasch klar, dass es sich hierbei wohl um einen Überfall handelt. Ungünstigerweise hat die Gruppe keine andere Wahl, als in dieselbe Richtung zu fahren, da es der einzige Weg über den Highway nach Jacksonville ist. Rasch holt die Gruppe zu den Geländewagen auf, die sich inzwischen in voller Fahrt ein heftiges Feuergefecht mit der Polizei und dem Transporter liefern. Liam und dem Rest der Gruppe wird klar, dass es sich um einen Überfall der Georgia Kingz handelt. Jared King riskiert viel für so einen gewagten Überfall, was jedoch für die wachsende Stärke der Bande spricht. Da Liam ohnehin nicht vorhat, die Kingz einfach so gewähren zu lassen, beschließt die Gruppe, einen der Geländewagen zu erobern und das darauf montierte Maschinengewehr gegen die Kingz einzusetzen. Liam schließt zu einem der Wagen auf und übergibt das Steuer dann an Cassie. Während Er auf die Mitglieder der Bande feuert, springt Ricardo auf den Frachtbereich und beginnt, die Bandenmitglieder im Nahkampf auszuschalten. Dabei fängt Er sich diverse Kugeln ein und wird schwer verwundet. Dennoch gelingt es Ihm, mit Liam's Deckungsfeuer, mehrere der Kingz auszuschalten. Während des hitzigen Gefechts beginnt jedoch abermals das Blut in Ricardo zu kochen und Er kann seine aufkommende Brujah-Wut erneut nicht unterdrücken. Als einer der Kingz Ihn beleidigt, wirft Er diesen vom Wagen und springt hinterher. Auf der Straße schlägt Er dem Sterblichen dann mit aller Kraft den Schädel ein, völlig vom Blutrausch übermannt. Liam und Cassie erkennen in der Zwischenzeit, dass es keinen Sinn hat, den Überfall verhindern zu wollen. Die Gruppe hält bei einem der zerstörten Polizeiautos an und beginnt stattdessen den überlebenden Polizisten zu versorgen, der schwer verwundet wurde. Trotz seiner starken Blutungen kann Liam diesen versorgen, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren, da sein Blut nicht seinem Beuteschema entspricht und so keine große Anziehungskraft auf Ihn ausübt. Als Verstärkung für die Cops und der Notarzt eintreffen, sind die Kingz längst geflohen und auch Liam, Ricardo und Cassie haben sich bereits abgesetzt. Die Gruppe muss erkennen, dass Sie Jacksonville, mit all diesen Verzögerungen, niemals vor Sonnenaufgang erreichen werden. So machen Sie Station in einem kleineren Ort, ein paar Meilen vor der Stadt. Dort steigen sie anonym in einem Motel ab, wo Sie den Tag verbringen. Als die Gruppe in der nächsten Nacht jedoch aufbrechen will, beginnt Cassie urplötzlich aus Phantomwunden zu bluten. Liam ruft Jason an und erklärt Diesem die Situation. Jason schildert eine seltene Art von Vampirschwäche: bei großem Hunger beginnen diese Vampire aus imaginären Wunden zu bluten und erst das Stillen des Hungers beendet dies. Um zu verhindern, dass Jemand etwas davon mitbekommt, organisiert Liam eine Prostituierte, welche Er in das Motel bringt, wo Cassie von Ihr trinken kann. Als die Gruppe das Motel verlässt, haben Sie alle Spuren beseitigt und hinterlassen lediglich eine erschöpfte Prostituierte, die Sie in dem Zimmer auf dem Bett bewusstlos liegen lassen. Während der Weiterfahrt nach Miami entschuldigt sich Cassie für die Probleme, die sie verursacht, ist aber auch hellauf begeistert von dem, was sie in der letzten Nacht erlebt haben. In Plauderlaune erzählt Sie schließlich von Ihrer Erzeugerin und auch davon, dass diese einen Totenschädel besitzt, den Sie immer mit sich führt. Als Cassie diesen einmal für ein Internetvideo als Requisite genutzt hat, habe Ihre Erzeugerin komplett die Beherrschung verloren. Während Cassie unwissend ist, dass dieser Schädel vermutlich ein thaumaturgisches Relikt ist, informiert Liam, bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit, heimlich Jason über diesen Umstand. Ihm wird berichtet, dass Aretha Naglbloom inzwischen in Gewahrsam genommen wurde und die Mitglieder der Geißel nach dem Schädel Ausschau halten werden, um Ihn zu untersuchen. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe mit massiver Verspätung den Flughafen von Miami und sucht dort nach der Sterblichen, die sie abholen sollen. Tatsächlich finden sie das junge Mädchen mit dem Namen Peyton Stone in einem Cafè in Gesellschaft eines zwielichtigen Mannes, der sich sehr für sie interessiert und angibt, auf sie aufgepasst zu haben. Liam misstraut dem Fremden und nach einem kurzen Smalltalk bricht die Gruppe gemeinsam mit Peyton auf, den Flughafen zu verlassen. Auf dem Parkplatz zeigt sich dann, dass der Fremde offenkundig ein Vampir und überdies ein Mitglied des Sabbat ist. Mit zwei weiteren Vampiren, einem Brujah und einem Gangrel, greift Er die Gruppe an, um Peyton zu entführen und die "Cammys" zu töten, die es gewagt haben, in die Domäne des Sabbat einzudringen. Liam und Ricardo stellen sich den Feinden zum Kampf, während Cassie und Peyton Liam's Wagen starten und so die Flucht vorbereiten sollen. Während des Kampfes bekommt es Liam mit dem fremden Vampir, einem Tremere, zu tun, während Ricardo sich gegen den Brujah und den Gangrel behaupten muss. Dabei wird Liam zu Boden geworfen und sein Gegner versucht Ihn mit einem Silberdollar, den Er mit der Kraft der Disziplin Stärke wirft, zu enthaupten. Ricardo blockt den Angriff jedoch mit seinem Körper ab, sodass der Silberdollar neben Liam in den Boden einschlägt. Dem Ventrue wird bewusst, dass sein Kamerad gerade sein Unleben gerettet hat, obgleich Er auch hätte fliehen können. Ricardo bezahlt seinen Mut jedoch teuer: Er wird von dem Tremere in die Mangel genommen und gleichzeitig von den anderen beiden malträtiert. Mehr und mehr schwindet das Unleben aus Ricardo's Körper und sein langsamer, qualvoller Tod scheint nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein. Doch Liam sieht sich nun verpflichtet, das Leben seines "Partners" zu retten. Er springt auf das Dach seines Autos und während Cassie mit Vollgas über den Parkplatz fährt, lädt Er seine Schrotflinte mit dem Silberdollar. Obwohl die Waffe beim Abfeuern des ungewöhnlichen Geschosses zerstört wird, trennt Er damit den Arm des Tremere ab und kann Ricardo aus dessen Griff befreien. Cassie zieht Ihn ins Auto und gemeinsam braust die Gruppe, verfolgt von den Sabbats, davon. Der Gruppe wird klar, dass Sie mit dem verletzten Ricardo und dem Sabbat im Nacken Miami niemals verlassen werden. Cassie schlägt vor, nun Ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen: Als Influencer bekommt Sie problemlos eine Suite in einem Nobelhotel in Miami Beach und kann überdies ein paar Fans organisieren, von denen Sie und Ricardo trinken können, um Ihre gröbsten Wunden zu heilen. Tatsächlich hilft Ihre Berühmtheit der Gruppe enorm weiter, da Sie ohne größere Probleme eine Unterkunft in einem 5 Sterne Hotel organisiert. Nachdem die Vampire sich gestärkt haben, bespricht die Gruppe, dass Peyton den Tag in der Suite verbringen und Niemanden reinlassen soll, bis die Vampire in der folgenden Nacht wieder aufwachen. Dann will die Gruppe Miami sofort verlassen. Liam telefoniert noch einmal mit Oswald Stone und berichtet von den bisherigen Ereignissen, wobei Er in der Eile nicht beachtet, am Telefon nichts über die Angelegenheiten der Kainiten zu sagen. Er weiß, dass Oswald Stone sofort informiert werden muss, da Er eine undichte Stelle in dessen Personal vermutet. Die Sabbats wussten schließlich, wer Peyton ist und dass Sie für den alten Ventrue von enormer Bedeutung ist. Mr. Stone kann der Gruppe keine Verstärkung schicken und vermutet die undichte Stelle auch eher bei Liam als bei seinen Leuten. Dieser versichert, dass Er mit Niemandem über den Auftrag gesprochen hat. Auch Ricardo versichert dies, erinnert sich aber mit Schrecken daran, dass Er seiner Erzeugerin von dem Auftrag für Mr. Stone erzählt hatte. Beide Vampire sind sich nicht sicher, ob Victoria Morgan wirklich Kontakte zum Sabbat haben könnte, beschließen aber, dem nachzugehen, sobald Sie wieder in Atlanta sind. Vorerst hat die Sicherheit des Mädchens höchste Priorität. Liam ahnt jedoch bereits, dass es nicht so einfach werden wird, Miami wieder zu verlassen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Bolton Harris (Erstauftritt) * "Bebop" (Erstauftritt) * "Rocksteady" (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Viona Ghost * Cara Jackson * Jared King (nur erwähnt) * Jason Turner * Aretha Naglbloom (nur erwähnt) * Peyton Stone (Erstauftritt) * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Oswald Stone Trivia * In dieser Episode wird Liam's Impala erstmals von einer anderen Person als Ihm selbst gefahren. * Bolton Harris Schläger werden von Liam als "Bebop" und "Rocksteady" betitelt, was eine Referenz zu den Schlägern von Shredder aus den "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" darstellt. Die echten Namen der Beiden werden nicht genannt. * Bolton Harris wird in dieser Episode zunächst fälschlich für einen Lasombra gehalten. * Erstmals innerhalb der Chronik taucht die Sekte des Sabbat auf und wird zu einer Gefahr für die Protagonisten. * Der Ausdruck "Cammy", der vom Sabbat abwertend für die Gruppe genutzt wird, ist eine häufige Anrede von Damsel aus dem PC-Spiel "Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines".